


Opportunities

by friendoftheJabberwock



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sneaking Out, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendoftheJabberwock/pseuds/friendoftheJabberwock
Summary: "I do not know what has come over me, but I rather like it."
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Thranduil
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likethenight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likethenight/gifts).



> To [likethenight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likethenight), for all the wonderful stories that have ensured these two live in my head rent-free! I'm very glad to have finally written something about them, even if it is only a drabble. :D

With the merry hubbub of the Elven festivities safely behind them, Thranduil pulled Bard into the shadow of a tree, hiding them both from the remnants of slanting light. 

"My love, the last time I 'snuck out' of a feast, so to speak, I was but a tiny elfling who was terribly bored of listening to others' speech-making. I do not know what has come over me, but I rather like it."

Bard cackled unrepentantly. "I rather like it, too."

"In that case, let us take advantage of opportunities," said Thranduil, pulling Bard into a kiss before he could respond. 


End file.
